dmetagamefandomcom-20200215-history
Mists of Skagos
Prologue (S0E1) In the island of Skagos, King Willeth La Flamme is at war with his eldest son, Strahd. King La Flamme sent his firstborn away to marry a woman in a neighboring island. Strahd took it offensively, and murdered the Lord, taking over his armies after marrying his daughter. He went to war with his father, hoping to kill everyone in the family. A group consisting of veteran Froman the Great, rookie Thozgar Bludgins, an Arch-Totem named Stoneroni, and Prince Viktor Laflamme are recruited as a Skagos special operations initiative responsible for delivering the young Lord Theodard La Flamme to Castle Ravenloft; the a citadel that will protect him during the war. On the way to the Citadel, Theodard was kidnapped by Strahd's forces. The group managed to rescue him by splitting up, but during the split, the two armies collided causing the civil war. During the war, Strahd somehow unleashed Dark Powers upon Skagos, creating these creatures who appeared to have no allegiance to anyone. While the rest of the team ran away, Froman the Great stood valiantly and tried to kill the creatures. The Death House pt.1 (S0E2) Six genetically modified beings, or Djinni are on route to a nearby town to make some money for their school by taking hunting marks. The Djinni all sit around a fire telling their best hunting stories, introducing the "West Indies" and "Carnivale". During the fun, Master Ottar of the Nessie spotted a child they were looking for. Ottar chases after the kid, but is immediately taken away by the mists of Skagos; the island they were currently on. As Ottar is separated from the group, the remaining five Djinni get attacked by Wolves. The wolves push them further into the forest, as it becomes extremely misty. Thozgar of the Nessie steps in dog crap, and gets separated from the group and eventually swallowed by the fog. After killing the wolves, the four remaining members see two children, Rose and Thorn, who come up to them and ask them to kill the monster in their basement. The group followed the children and arrive at Roni Manor, where haunts lurked around every corner. Hoshanno and Frank of the Nessie smashed every single door in the house, and eventually learned that the house was owned by Madame Zerra Roni, the creator of Stoneroni and Snowroni. Eventually they learn of Soulroni, an even scarier creature. As the group experience even more spookings in th ehouse, they learned that the war from the previous chapter was lost by the previous heroes. They also find the deed to a windmill. Eldigard of the Nessie discovers a mummified baby as Hoshanno and Frank fight the banshee'd mother. After the encounter, Frank found a ladder leading into the attic and the group ascends. In the attic, they encounter Rose and Thorn again. This time, the two children do not seem to recall who they are. They are also ghosts now, instead of having a physical form. Escher and Eldigard try to help the children and reason with them, but Escher ends up possessed. Eventually, their interaction with the kids reveals the entrance to the basement. After finding that out, Hoshanno smashes the skeleton of Thorn, releasing Escher's possession. The group leaves Hoshanno to his smashing thing, as they descend to the basement. Hoshanno himself begins to get stuck in the room with Rose and Thorn as another spook haunts him. After losing the deed to the house, Hoshanno runs back to the basement with his group. In the basement, the group decides it might be best to rest up before they discover exactly what secrets lie in this house… Meanwhile, Thozgar is wandering the mists for hours. Eventually he stumbles upon the Roni Manor. He searches the inside, and uses his heightened Djinni senses to locate his friends. Eldigard senses him back, and opens a communication link with him. He guides Thozgar to his location, the master bedroom. The group continues to ascend back into the attic, but it appears all the haunts have reset themselves. The entrance to the basement has even disappeared! In the attic this time, they find the hanging body of Mr. Roni. The body reanimates and tries to attack them, but with the noose on his neck, he is restrained. Thozgar meets Rose and Thorn and promises to help take care of the monster for the poor kids. After the actions of Hoshanno, Rose and Thorn are now on different spectral planes and can no longer interact with each other, further heightening their eternal punishment. As Frank and Hoshanno dispatch the zombified Roni outside the room, Frank deduces the house itself is sentient and must be a Totem (godlike creature). This is evidenced by the fact it is messing with them and it repaired itself over night. The house was also immune to Frank burning it down. With the Roni family completely fractured, the group decides they should stop meddling. As they leave, Thozgar calms Rose down, then returns to his friends who have now descended into the basement. The Death House pt.2(S0E3) In the depths of the basement, they encounter the bitter but eternal Ghoulish Mrs. Roni, who bragged about the death of Walter, a child created by her husband after having an affair with the milk maid. She takes the group to a sacrificial chamber where they encounter several hooded figures demanding a sacrifice. Hoshanno, having had enough of this house's bullshit lobs a firebomb at one of the shadow figures, phasing right through them. After failing to provide a sacrifice, a giant mass of flesh comes toward the group as they begin to flee. While fleeing, Escher notices an orb on a statue of a young man. He steals the orb, but feels dread as he touches it. As if he's being watched. Suddenly, these shadows begin to attack the team after the orb is touched, while Soulroni, the mass of flesh is still behind them giving chase. Hoshanno and Escher are left behind by the others. The group finds a passage leading to the kitchen, where they find a hungry cannibal giving chase. It seems that the house is now trying to murder them. After stumbling away from the cannibal, Escher, and Hoshanno meet up with the group as they try to jump out the windows to escape, since the front door was walled up. But the windows begin to disappear completely. Eldigard hatches an idea to use the balcony upstairs to escape! As the group ascends the stairs, a tidal wave tries to push them downstairs. But the Djinni press on. After reaching the nurse maid's suite with the balcony, they witness Walter's birth with a bunch of ghosts. Hoshanno's door kicking habit disturbs the nurse giving birth. The door has a guillotine swinging synced up with her contractions. After Eldigard messes up the birth, the group realizes the Master Bedroom balcony might be safer, and they run down the hall. In the master bedroom, they witness Mr. and Mrs. Roni screaming at each other about the affair. Their screaming voices sync with the guillotine door in this room. After failing to calm down the couple's infidelity argument, Eldigard says screw it and yeets the mattress into the Guillotine buying some time. Everyone is able to sneak through before the Guillotine slices through the Mattress, except for Hoshanno. Hoshanno cuts himself trying to jump out of the balcony. He stumbles and falls off the balcony, injuring his leg. The rest of the group jumps down from the balcony and sees the gate slowly closing! They rush toward it, and are all able to make it! But Hoshanno's limp prevents him from making it. Hoshanno tosses his Djinni necklace and Frank catches it. But the spirits of the house grab Hoshanno, dragging him inside forever. The now four Djinni of the Nessie walk away in silence. They find a basket in the middle of the road with a letter. Eldigard goes up to the basket, and opens it revealing the head of the other Djinni, Escher! As he turns around, he see's Escher turn into a bat, laughing maniacally, as he reads out a letter "Welcome to Skagos - Strahd La Flamme", revealing Strahd killed Escher in the house and impersonated him to mess with the group. The Sails of Fate (S0E4) On a boat to the luxurious country of Mehnehneh, our new heroes were enjoying vacation and/or plotting revenge. After a night of heavy drinking non alcoholic beer, Thozgar Bluddgins discloses his plan to return to Skagos to Beckwith (Skittles) for unfinished business. Beckwith immediately tells the Captain of Thozgar’s Plan. Meanwhile, Tenke (Tony) meets Archeologist extraordinaire, Owen Scott, who has no idea where the boat is going and just wants to collect artifacts. Owen retreats inside to go and cure his hangover, while Megumi Megumin (Tim) storms out after being extremely bitchy to them. Meanwhile, Arnold (Ryan) spouts craziness to the Captain who tries to find out the location of the supposed Black Pearl from the rambling idiot. Thozgar unknowingly causes a mutiny as he tempts Megumi into accepting dark power, causes the pirates the attack the passengers. As a means to help them, he summons a giant creature from the first campaign. As causes erupts, Megumi unleashes the dark power given to her by Thozgar, and is unable to control it, accidentally destroying the front of the boat. Beckwith is the first to wake up after the wreck. He sees Thozgar leaving to complete his own objectives. After confronting Thozgar, he tells Beckwith to seek out a man named Winston in Vallaki if he wants any hope of escaping Skagos. He also warned him not to anger Strahd La Flamme. After the group wakes up, Captain Sulley & Arnold exchange insults as Captain Sulley decides he is no longer the captain since he has no ship. He leaves the group behind. Led by Arnold, the group navigates a forest and meets Rose and Thorn who invite them to their house. On the way to their house, Rose is attacked by a Werewolf and disappears. The group runs into Captain Sulley and his crew again, as more Werewolves begin to attack. Several of Sulley's men are killed, and Owen is knocked unconscious. Beckwith goes all in destroying several of the Werewolves, while Megumi and Tenke struggle to hold their own. The group is cornered by the Werewolves, when one of them knocks Arnold into a familiar figure behind the trees… MASTER OTTAR!!! Ottar joins in the frey and dominates the remaining Werewolves. After saving the group, he offers to take them back to the "spooky town" he just came from. Welcome to Skagos (S0E5) After two days of being stranded in the mists, the Djinni are rescued by Froman the Great. Froman took the group to Master Ottar and left to check on his niece, Ireena. The Djinni entered the bar and were reunited with Ottar. After telling Ottar of the death of his two students, Ottar was visibly depressed. The group meets each other. After Fro Man the Great returns, he explains to Thozgar about how the Djinni owe him a favor in the transportation of Ireena to the safer village of Vallaki. Since the burgomaster died, the town became very mellow and pacified, more so than usual. Children have gone missing. Wolves have shown up outside of town. Things have become dangerous. Before he can explain the mission, two vampires come into the store for Froman to kill him. The group fends off the vampires and helps save Froman. Froman offers his house to all of the stragglers for the night. But first he visits the graveyard outside of his house. The group meets Morgantha, the old lady selling pies from door to door, their first taste of how poor this town is. Morgantha offers her delicious pie claiming that to her, it's the only thing that makes you feel like you can escape this place. As she rambles on, she gives the party free pies and warns them to be careful of Strahd La Flamme. Joining Froman and Ireena at the graveyard behind the house, they hold a ceremony for the two fallen Djinni. After that, they learn that even souls cannot escape the mist. Souls latch on to whatever babies they can after they are released from a body. They learn that Ireena is the reborn soul of Strahd's former wife, who died during the civil war after Strahd was married to her and sent away to her family. Strahd used her families army to overthrow his own family. After learning this, Froman shared with the group he received in his mailbox from Strahd, inviting each individual person to a dinner. The group discussed how best to handle this; and created a plan to split into two. Team Djinni and Team Escort. As this went on, Megumi was approached by a Dark Power who offered her power. The group began their plan, starting with Morgantha the pie saleswoman. Froman the Great stormed off in a PTSD rage to head to Winston after learning that Winston might know how to escape the mists. Love Strahd (S0E6) After a good nights sleep, the group awakens to find Ottar, Ebina, and Megumi missing. Reluctant to follow the plan now, Time was too late to come up with a new plan as the carriage arrived to Strahd’s castle. After a long carriage ride, Frank spotted Ebina walking alongside the pie saleswoman. Once arriving to the castle, the group meets Rahadin Laflamme. Rahadin makes it very clear to the group that he does not want Tatyana to come into contact with Strahd for some reason. Regardless it is too late, as Strahd kidnapped her, Beckwith, Arnold, and Tenke. It is revealed by Frank that Master Ottar convinced him to become a Djinni, while Eldigard had been the price his father paid for saving him from a matricidal dragon. Thozgar believes his own Djinni school is batshit crazy and has less fond memories of a Drunken Ottar. Owen Scott, interested in their stories, wants to write them down in his journal, but his hangover is killing him. He excuses himself to gather some cob webs for Eldigard's homebrew cure for hangovers: Spiderwine. The group finally enters the room for Dinner! They meet Strahd himself, who slowly taunts the group and teases them. He reveals that he kidnapped the other party and Ireena! Strahd makes the group vote on killing one of his prisoners. The group chooses Arnold, who is killed. Strahd taunts everybody, including renaming Thozgar to Dog Shit, and Sealing Mark’s Keyblade. Finally he reveals Hoshanno to be his Djinni Vampire. He dives him at them, as the group successfully kills Roses banshee and Hoshanno. Strahd taunts then as they make their way through the castle to find Ireena. After finding her, Strahd chases them to the catwalk. The group formulates a plan to use a ladder, but Ireena accidentally falls off the Castle, and Thozgar too. In a horrible attempt to save them, Beckwith tries to reach out with the ladder to pick them up but accidentally drops the ladder on them, rendering them both unconscious. Arnold and Eldigard formulate a plan to save them using potions and climbing down the building. Beckwith tried to distract Strahd as Arnold perfectly maneuvers down the castle. His attempt at distracting Strahd with his arrows ends in horrific failure, when he accidentally pierced Ireena’s skull. Ireena dies instantly as Strahd watches. Strahd casts a fireball at Beckwith to murder him in rage, but a masked figure (Other Thozgar) appears, berating the group for ruining his plan by killing Tatyana. He pushes the group to the floor telling them the only reason he doesn’t kill them is because they’re the only ones who can fix what they screwed up. As the group leaves the castle with a near death Thozgar, and a dead Ireena, an epic clash between darkness breaks out. Tarokka (S0E7) After barely escaping from Castle Ravenloft, our heroes descend the mountain! After the group discussed that Arnold is kind of an asshole, but is actually a pretty badass dude, the party decides to put aside their hatred for each other and aim it toward Beckwith instead. They encounter a Vistani Named Esmeralda, who explains she cannot take them to Vallaki as she is unwelcome there, but she will take them to the fortunate teller Madame Eva. Esmeralda explains that she has left the Vistani, as her family is Strahd loyalists and handed over the famed Vampire Slayer, Von Rickton’s son over to Strahd. After that, she tracked down and trained under Von Rickton. The heroes arrive at Tser Pool, where Esmeralda leaves them. At Tser Pool, they learn of the Mad Mage, who rallied people together to fight Strahd, and matched him in a battle of magic… but failed in a battle up close. Her body was never found. The heroes also learn of the Soulless, a type of human born without souls. When a soul passes on in Skagos, the soul drifts into the body of a young virgin and the soul is reborn. Eventually the group manages to meet Madame Eva, who performs a Tarokka Reading. Madame Eva seems to know a lot about the adventurers… In the reading, they learn that the History of Strahd is in ruins drowned by a river. They learn that a symbol of faith is hidden in an empty wine cask. And they find out that behind Amber Doors lies a sword made of sunlight. They also learn of four Allies, one a top a mountain, another in an abandoned fortress, another in shackles, and a final one who will find them himself. In a final reading, they learn that Strahd will die on the spite of his castle during a fool moon, and the reincarnated body of Ireena is to the south in a Windmill. Afterward, Beckwith buries the body of Ireena. Eva sends out Marik of her tribe to take the group to the windmill. The windmill is cursed, Marik explains, as he refuses to enter inside. The Djinni immediately know something is up. Inspecting the windmill reveals some ominous hints… small child bones litter the floor. Goopy jars labeled, “Youth, Laughter, & Mother’s Milk”. Upstairs they find Morgantha, who tries desperately to feed the party. Beckwith, determined to rectify his manslaughter, sneaks upstairs. Tenke, determines to finally contribute also sneaks up. Morgantha is distracted but causes the enchanted flour in the windmill to pollute into the air like pollen. Eldigard continues to mess with Morgantha, knowing full well that she is a night hag. Meanwhile the . Morgantha’s daughter, Bella is much more hostile. After Beckwith pushes too far, the Hags decide to attack using the flour, putting everyone into a sleep. Marik heard the commotion, and assumes the witches have won. After coming in and accepting them as his leaders, Morgantha offers him a pie. Marik refuses, to which Morgantha is offended. Morgantha begins to attack him, and Marik decides to switch sides before anyone wakes up. Tenke and Beckwith wake up instantly, and spring into action. Tenke Powers up his Uzi and turret, and starts blasting away at Bella. The Great Battle of Old Bonegrinder officially begins. Beckwith enchants his sword with the power of ice, and causes a powerful freeze, which causes Ofelia, the other sister to fall down the ladder to the top floor. Thanks to the dream he was just in, Beckwith concludes that the body Ireena’s soul latched on to is upstairs. As the fight begins, the three Djinni and Arnold are stuck inside a dream world fighting an oversized Chimera type creature. Tenke and Beckwith were immediately disintegrated in this world, making the four friends realize that they must be in a dream. They rush the creature, and one by one are killed, effectively waking them from the dream. Back in the room, Eldigard opens a direct line of communication with Beckwith to guide him through the enemy. He informs him that these are Night Hags, and you do not want all 3 of them to be within the same room of they form a coven. Soon the whole party knows this information. As Beckwith climbs the frozen ladder, he finds a child who bears an uncanny resemblance to Ireena. His hunch is correct, and Beckwith tries to break his streak of bad luck. He goes to untie the rope binding her hands. Unfortunately, Beckwith was not paying attention to the gears to the Windmill, and accidentally gets new Ireena's rope cuffs stuck on it. Her unconscious body goes flying, and Beckwith gets knocked in the head right down the stairs. Ireena is now endangered yet again. Meanwhile, Marik continues his fight with Morgantha. He rushes Morgantha as she tries to form the coven, and Morgantha tumbles down the stairs to the first floor. Meanwhile, a floor above, Bella trips trying to attack Tenke, and falls down the stairs to the second floor. Tenke takes advantage of this, shooting at her more. Ofelia tries to rush downstairs, but Tenke holds the stairs and wrestles the hag, preventing her from going downstairs. Morgantha teleports back to the second floor, ready to form the coven. Tenke holds Ofelia off as long as he can, but Ofelia's high ground eventually gives her the advantage she needs to go downstairs. She makes it to the same floor as her sisters, and begins forming the coven. Frank intervenes with a thunderbolt hitting all the hags, but it ends up being more of a distraction. The hags form their coven, ready to unleash full power. Arnold sets Bella up into a horrible position, giving Eldigard an opening. Eligard uses his tethering power on his blade to hook Morgantha and Bella together in the middle of the turning gears of the windmill. Bella's arm begins getting crushed by the gears, and Morgantha's leg getting crushed by another gear. Marik rams Ofelia down the stairs, and then cartwheels himself impressively down the entire windmill. Thozgar takes this opportunity to use his Giga Impact, and completely smashes Ofelia, almost killing her. Bella realizes the severity of the situation, ripping her arm off, and using her coven spell with her last breath, but it's not enough. As this is going on, Beckwith makes his way back up the ladder, and manages to pull Ireena down, and saves her. He then jumps down the windmill with her, taking her to safety, as he rejoins the battle with his comrades. Frank and Thozgar continue to block the stairs, preventing the hags from escaping, as Frank stuns the two with a perfectly placed Thunder! Eldigard and Beckwith communicate that the hags are dying and that girl is secure. Ofelia turns herself into a bomb, blowing up and knocking a few of party members unconscious. At this point, Morgantha realizes she has lost. She tries to reason with the party to let her live, but Eldigard is not letting that happen. Like the brutality he showed Hoshanno of the Vampyr, Eldigard pushes Morgantha into the gears of the Windmill, crushing her face in the same instrument she used to grind children up into her Dream Pastries. With the tyranny of the Night Hags finally at an end, the party leaves the windmill, with an unconscious Ireena looklike child. Before they can head off to Vallaki, they are approached by Thozgar Bludgins, not to be confused with Thozgar of the Djinni! T.B. explains to them that he's looking for a Matriarch Crystal in Skagos. He tells them he will pledge his support and will even distract Strahd for them while they look for the allies and weapons Madame Eva sent them after. He leaves them, taunting Beckwith for being an idiot, and tells them to take Ireena to Father Lucien in the St Andral Church, which is inaccessible to Strahd. T.B. Then leaves through a portal, wishing the group luck. The group begins walking with their brand new map of Skagos in the direction of Vallaki. The Ravens of Vallaki (S0E8) The group says goodbye to their good friend, Marik the Vistani, who revealed that Vistani are not welcome in Vallaki. After a day and a half of traveling, the little girl Beckwith saved wakes up! She kicks him in his face, and begins to escape! Beckwith falls backward into the lake they walked beside. Tenke dove into the water to save his friend. Unfortunately for Tenke… It was shallow water and he hit his head. Eldigard calmed down the little girl and the girl reveals her parents sold her to the witches for drug pies. She introduced herself as Ivalia. Though Ivalia is the reincarnated soul of Ireena, the two couldn't have any more different personalities. Ivalia was more of a fearless and nosy child, whereas Ireena was more of a girly damsel in distress. Ivalia spots the unconscious body of Megumi on the road. Arnold and Tenke determine her to be dead after incorrectly checking her pulse, but Beckwith having experience as a School Counselor believes they checked her pulse wrong. Just as he goes to check the pulse, Arnold is shot by an arrow. An unknown Vistani tribe surrounds the group, threatening that they intend to take Megumi as she has been influenced by the Dark Powers. They reveal she killed a child, Arabelle. The group decides that they both don't want to fight, and that nobody had any attachment for the girl, so they let the Vistani take her. The group of Vistani takes the unconscious body of Megumi saying that Madame Eva will know what to do. As they leave, they chant "Heil Strahd". The group continues down the road to Vallaki and finally reach the gates. There, they learn that only Humans are allowed to enter; no Vistani are allowed. The group sees no problem with this, and continues in. But Arnold has problems, being very clearly a skeleton man. Though Arnold has trouble, he manages to convince the enemies that he is a human, but in fact, just very ugly. The group cheers as their pirate friend joins them inside. In the gate, they see a creepy looking man holding a doll of Ireena. Arnold pursues the man, but loses his trail. Ivalia ends up following him, and the two come across a traveling Bard, Ricktavio, by his tent truck which houses a giant Tiger named Tyger in the stockyard. Ricktavio seems very annoyed because he's lost and forgot how to get to the hotel he's been staying at for the past few months. The rest of the group catches up after Ricktavio, Arnold, and Ivalia, and Ricktavio mentions a man named Winston which immediately catches the attention of the group. The Djinni are able to use their Djinni Senses to track down the Inn he was staying at. On route to the inn, Ivalia develops a father-like attachment to Frank. Outside the Inn, she starts playing with a bunch of Ravens who seem to be surrounding the group. Tenke comes to the realization that they have been followed by these birds for the entire journey. At the Inn, they meet Urek Martikov, Winston's brother. They learn about the festival, "Carnivale", and how it's a propoganda event run by the Baron. Everyone hates it. Ricktavio even sings a song about it. The group is finally excited to meet the legendary Winston! After explaining the situation to him, Winston appears to both be an idiot and has no idea what they're talking about. Eventually they meet Danika, Urek's wife, who recognizes the necklace Ivalia is wearing as a gem from the Winery that her in-laws own. Ivalia tells her she found it in the Witches windmill. Danika takes Ivalia in to give her food and a bath, while the adults discuss the situation. The group learns of the brother of Strahd, Viktor La Flamme, who died Argynvosthold. They also learn of the Dark Powers of the Amber Temple. After talking with Urek one last time, the Martikovs reveal that they have been cursed with the afflication of lycantropy, and are wereravens. Whenever they're in trouble, follow the ravens. The Martikovs all very much oppose Strahd. The group decides to head over to the church with Ivalia to protect her from Strahd. On the way out, Arnold gets in a fight with a man named Nikolai Wachter. After kicking his ass, his older brother Karl takes a liking to the group and invites them over to dinner at his mothers house. He warns them of Izek & the Baron. On the way to the church, they see Izek, who immediately noticed that Ivalia looks exactly like the doll he has. He tries to approach, but a murder of crows prevents that from happening. The group hurries off to the Church of St. Andral to drop off Ivalia. The group is able to make it to the church. There, they meet Father Lucien. They eventually get the Father to reveal that the very blessed bones that protect the church have been stolen. The Djinni immediately find the culprit, the money hungry gravedigger, Milivoj across the room. After the group pisses Milivoj off, he decides he won't tell them anything. Frank decides enough is enough and plays good cop bad cop with Beckwith. Milivoj immediately cowers down and tells Beckwith the bones are at the coffin shop. Tenke tries to intimidate him more, but accidentally pulls the trigger after Milivoj trips toward the barrel of his gun arm. Milivoj is killed. A broken Father Lucien faints as the group heads to the coffin shop. Eldigard, ears ringing from the gun, believes it to be a coffee shop. On the way there, their suspicions are confirmed that Izek has taken an interest in them as he pursues them with guards. The group escapes through an alleyway, losing Ricktavio in the process. They end up at the Wachter's house and tell Karl that the bones are missing. Beckwith gets a bad feeling about sharing that information. During dinner, they meet with Lady Wachter, who tells them the Baron is corrupt and must be killed. She reveals a plan to overthrow him in an election during the Festival of the Sun. She offers the group a chance to help her, by distracting Izek. Before the conversation can be finished, the Baron's guard comes to the house and arrests the party. Carnivale (S0E9) The group was held against their will for several hours as the Baron "prepared" for dinner. After beating his wife for overcooking the meal, the Baron invited the group upstairs to dinner. There, the Baron tries to get the group to betray Wachter and become his slaves. The group doesn't seem interested; though Baron takes a particular liking to Arnold. After faking compliance, the group runs out. Ivalia escapes from Izek on her own by kicking him in his gonads, and runs with the group. The group heads to the coffin shop, and confronts the coffin shop owner, who seems disinterested in helping the group. He makes it clear that he dies no matter who he helps. The group forces him into the showroom regardless, to the bones. Frank finds the bones while Eldigard barricades the door. Thozgar and Arnold inspect the coffins, and find Deeb, the vampire. Arnold quietly fires his loud gun, waking up other vampires in the room. The vampires mutilate the Coffin shop owner, and attempt to barricade the guys in the room… But the incompetence of Daveed causes the plan to fail. The group escapes, setting fire to the coffin shop. Back at the church, they rush to the priest. They see the priest's body hit the floor; from behind him emerging a rather calm Strahd. Strahd makes the group a simple deal: Give them Beckwith, and he'll call off the hunt. Thozgar rushes Strahd, who throws him out the window of the church. Arnold uses his ultimate ability, resurrecting Father Lucien and Milivoj as his servents to serve as a distraction while Frank and Eldigard put back the bones to send Strahd away. But the distraction proves unnecessary as Strahd corners Beckwith, asking him politely to come with him. Beckwith declines. Strahd says, "See you tomorrow!" And disappears. The group escapes the church now that the bones are restored, and head in town. A fire rages in the background. At Carnivale, the Baron discusses how he plans on making Vallaki great. But Lady Wachter calls him out and jumps on stage, rallying the people. In a surprising twist, Arnold jumps on stage too, as the party throws support his way. People start chanting Ryan's name. But Lady Wachter has her supporters beat down Arnold's supporters. Just before Lady Wachter becomes the new Baron, Thozgar jumps from the audience and smashes her skull in publically. At this time, the vampires from the store begin attacking. The group then runs away, escaping the city as the chaos that is the Vampires vs. The Wachters vs. The Baron continues. The Martikovs escape with them, offering them solace at their family's winery. Baba Lysaga (S0E10) The group was relaxing in the winery trying to plot their next move. Beckwith smelt fresh bacon and woke up ready to devour it and to thank the incredible person making it! Turns out said awesome person? Strahd. Strahd taunts Beckwith, promising him to be the last to die. He gives Beckwith a curse, the same curse Von Richter has. Everyone close to him will die. Beckwith decides not to share this information with the group. Frank comes into the room, unable to resist free bacon. Winston continues to be stupid. Mr. Martikov berates the group for giving up their location. Rictavio overhears the group talking about Von Richten and tries to run away. Beckwith contronts him about the curse. Ricktavio admits his actual name is Von Richten. He runs away, to find allies. The group then learns that the winery is powered by these crystals, much like the ones that Ivalia found. Three of them to be exact. They have the power to imbue life. Winston's brother tried to give wine to the party to ease tensions, but the wine tap has something clogged inside the barrel. Arnold investigates it and finds the Holy Symbol, one of Master Eva's prophetic items! The group discusses their two best options to go to; Krezk or Berez. Krezk has shut its borders, so the group decides to g to the ruins of Berez. Eldigard hears that the group is trying to steal the crystal of a witch and hears a rumor about a sentient house, and decides this adventure is too stupid for him. He offers to stay behind with Ivalia. The group heads off to Berez. On the way there, they run into a familiar scent. It's Ottar! He and Frank accidentally track each other, and decide to travel to Berez together. In Berez, the group forms a plan to steal the gem from the hunt. In the swampy ruins, they see the hut, standing on four giant roots. Arnold stealthily climbs the tree, and finds an ominous book... Tatyana's diary. He snags it and then continues to climb the hut. He almost manages to grab it, but Tenke accidentally steps on a branch, getting Baba Lysaga, the witch controlling the hut's attention. Arnold is knocked off the hut as the battle begins. While the group is able to dispose of the witch rather quickly, thanks to Arnold's finding two empowering artifacts, the witch is determined to not die alone. She launches the hut into the air, and crashes it down on both herself and Tenke. Arnold manages to get the gemstone from the now destroyed hut, as Beckwith inspects the diary as the group mourns Tenke. He gets literally sucked into it as it is revealed the book is a sentient being claiming to be the memories of Tatyana. Inside the book, Beckwith learns that Tatyana loved Strahd's brother Sergei and she has an affair with him. Strahd found out, and murdered her family as punishment. He then took her bannermen, and began a war with his family; the La Flammes, hellbent on killing them all. During the war he met Baba Lysaga, the witch they killed. Lysaga reveals that Strahd was a bastard, and that his father knew this which is why he sent him away to Tatyana's family instead of grooming him to be King. Strahd didn't take the news well. Baba Lysaga told him to meet with Vampyr in the Amber Temple if he wants to get revenge. Tenke leaves the book as his teammates pull him out. In the distance, two cloaked figures watch. The older of the two thanks the younger for his service thus far, and for the new recruit they found. Legacy of La Flamme (S0E11) Arnold plays with the Winery Crystal, putting it back into Tenke using his cursed touch, hoping to make Tenke a slave for his crew. Tenke returns to life blinded completely. Despite that, Tenke seems to be completely sentient and uninfluenced by Arnold's curse. The group celebrates. Back at the winery, Beckwith, Frank, Tenke, and Thozgar enter the book again to find the entrance to the Amber Temple. Beckwith drags Eldigard (who was holding Ivalia at the time), in to the book as well. In the book, they see Strahd cut the Matriarch Crystal off, teleporting Skagos off the plain of existence. The guys learn that the Matriarch Crystal has something to do with the Elder Djinni using teleportation magic. And you see Eva begging Strahd not to use it to trap the Foundation. The book fast forwards to the events of Chapter 1. After Stoneroni's sacrifice, the group assists Froman the Great against the creatures that Thozgar Bludgins has control over. During that battle, they spot Viktor La Flamme, Strahd's brother. Viktor manages to escape with Tatyana after his little brother Theodard sacrifices himself to stun Strahd using the same necklace Arnold holds. The book follows Viktor to Argynvostholt. There, Viktor notices the group and begs them to help fight Strahd. Strahd messes with him by knocking on the door, and Ivalia notices that Tatyana looks just like her. After hearing Viktor denounce his younger brother, Theodard, Strahd expresses disgust. The brothers have an "whose life sucks more" contest as Fallout Boy is playing in the background. Not really, but basically. Ivalia is pulled out of the book at this point. For a moment, Strahd's Dark Powers are lost to his humanity. But eventually they crawl back and consume him as he mind controls his brother to turn into a dragon form. He uses the same Collar that Froman has to control him. During this, Beckwith admits he has been scryed by Strahd the entire time and that Strahd knows everything they know. Book-Tatyana begs the group to save the dragon form Viktor La Flamme and to retreive the Sun Sword form the Amber Temple; revealing its location. Outsid ethe book, Strahd attacks the Winery. The Martikovs all die, but a cavalry of allies appears thanks to the Martikovs and Ricktavio, consisting of Vistani, Froman, Chim Chimaree, the Booty Pirates, Ezmerelda, and several others from their journey. The group tells Chimaree and Froman about the deaths of Ireena, Megumi, and Chimaree's other daughter, but they both fall into denial. The group hatches two plans: Team A stays at the Winery to find the winery crystal. Team B goes to the Amber Temple to get the sword and free Viktor. During all this excitement, Eldigard assigns Owen Scott a special task.. To go find the fictional Spider Totem in the forest by Vallaki, knowing the drunken fool would march toward his death. Dark Temptations (S0E12) The group arrives at the Amber Temple! Book-Tatyana explains that Strahd was probably able to take control of Vampyr because all the former hosts widdled down his power; so he was powerless to stand up against Strahd once he arrived. On the way to the temple, a romance buds between the two amputees, Tenke & Ezmerelda. Von Rickton and Eldigard have seemed to become buddies as well. Froman has accepted the death of Ireena, and promises to become Ivalia's father after this. Marik was surprised to learn that Arnold became the mayor of Vallaki. Chim Chimaree on the other hand is talking to his good friend and coworker, Beckwith, and introduces his thief friend, Abayeigh. As the group is catching up with each other, Ricktavio's tiger, Tyger begins to attack the Vistani in the group. Eldigard tells him to stop his tiger, but Ricktavio falls into PTSD remembering his hatred of the Vistani for killing his son. The tiger kills several Vistani, but is put down by the group. Ricktavio rages at this, and attacks the group, but Eldigard is forced to kill him as well. Book Tatyana explains that this Temple has the ability to break out the darkness in people, citing Ricktavio's actions as such. Inside the temple, the large group finds a frozen wall blocking them from an apparent battle. The group melts the wall, to find Viktaco the dragon fighting SNOWRONI(chapter 1). The group assists Snowroni in battling the beast. With the combined efforts, the group is able to take the color off, freeing Viktor and his dragon pet Taco from Strahd's control. Frank finds the Sunsword in the battle, and tosses it to his friend Beckwith. Viktor and Snowroni reminisce about life while Froman lies unconscious on the floor beside Marik. Viktor decides after hearing about Ivalia that it's time to kill Strahd. He morphs back into a giant dragon along with Taco, and transports the group back to the Winery to prepare for the final battle. Matrimony (S0E13) The Totem of Death (S0E14) Chim Chimaree cries over his lost daughters. He tells the group he needs to go to inform the Academy about what has happened in Skagos. The group is pissed that he does that, though in the end he had a point. Chimchimaree leaves by touching the crystal. Viktor tells the group he’s leaving as well, but in order to kill the other vampires in the castle as they fight Strahd. Just as he leaves, this the The group meets Strahd a top the tower, who monologues about how cruel fate is, despite he himself being a product of bad fate. At that moment, they realize that the moon is on a direct collision course with the castle. Strahd tries one last time to get Ivalia back, but Ivalia insults him. The fight truly begins. Frank and Beckwith hatch a plan… pun intended. They begin aiming their weapons at Strahd and sealing him. Strahd is able to evade them, and redirect the beams of light toward the moon, dragging it closer. Frank goes out of his mind and goes on a rampage on Strahd. As he does his acrobatics, Strahd ends up absolutely devastating Thozgar, Arnold, Ivalia, and Tenke. But with the help of Beckwith, Strahd decides to leave them alone for a bit. After enough time, it's revealed that Strahd was simply stalling to release Vampyr, the Totem of Death. He touches the moon, now within reach… And a tornado spawns. Strahd begins floating in a coffin toward a plot of land. The group chases him with Viktor. Viktor informs them on route that a lot of survivors of Skagos jumped into the Crystal, and escaped. On the plot of land, they regroup, still injured. Wanting to end this, they try to grab Coffin, but it's too far up. Frank of the Djinni uses his Djinni senses, and is terrified at what he sees. A giant demon begins to materialize. Anxiety settles in all nine of the heroes hearts. Arnold sends in his bird, who is blown away with the tornado. They are all reluctant to fight. The demon then begins to spawn lesser demons… The previous hosts of Vampyr to attack them. The group focuses on hurting Strahd, hanging in a coffin worn as a necklace around Vampyr… But their attacks phase right through. As the demons were about to devastate the group, Tenke went in overdrive mode and unloaded all of his bullets, destroying two of the demons, and causing the coffin to lower closer to the ground. Meanwhile, Ivalia is stunned in silence, and afraid to fight. But once her Uncle Frank fights, Ivalia comes up with a plan. Beckwith comes up with a different plan. After another demon shows up, it is quickly killed by Eldigard. Strahd's chain loosens after Beckwith finally lands a shot on it with an arrow. The coffin now on the ground, Beckwith uses his sunsword as he screams at Frank to do the same. The two seal him from two different sides, as the little Wizard, Ivalia uses the book to seal him. As Beckwith and Frank try to seal both sides of the book with Vampyr inside, they begin to struggle. Arnold jumps in and pushes Frank, before Frank loses control. Thozgar tries to help Beckwith close the book, but it's too late. Even the combined effort of our heroes isn't enough… Until Eldigard comes up with a final plan. He runs directly up to the book, and tethers both of the pages together, instantly causing the book to lock Strahd inside of it. Tatyana screams out that now is the time. Frank, with a face filled with tears blasts the book with his Firebolt, catching it on fire as it finally burns… The group watches in horror as Strahd reappears. He begins taunting them, laughing about how he ruined his father's family, so he won in the end. As Strahd went on with his monologue, all of the Djinni tried to mess with him, but it turned out Strahd was burning and they were simply talking to an apparition. Slowly, Strahd burned into dust. Viktor La Flamme lands with his dragon, screaming at everyone to get on! While everyone does, Eldigard manages to lose his footing. He begins to fall, but Esmerelda and Tenke swing down and rescue him as they touch the crystal. Epilogue Suddenly… the group hears the crashing of waves. They wake up… They're on a beach! Ivalia sees the sun for the first time, and gets excited. Chimchimaree wakes up Frank and tells him he's glad he's back. Ottar tells Frank to stay back at the castle with Ivalia, and that him, Eldigard, and Thozgar will go hunting this year while he becomes a stay at home dad. Chimchimaree tells Frank that he and Beckwith are going to try to get Ivalia an acceptance letter from their Academy of Magic. Beckwith, still really mad at Chimchimaree reluctantly agrees to go back to the school with him and take his rightful place as the School Counselor, finally abandoning his vengeance. Ivalia makes Beckwith and Frank come with her for a surprise. Meanwhile, Tenke and Ezmerelda embrace. Ezmerelda reveals she stole the Winery Crystal, and convinces Tenke that they can open up an engineering workshop back on the Indy Isles. She gives birth to the idea of two cripples becoming amazing engineers. As they talk about that, Arnold finds his First Mate, Milivoj. Milivoj tells the Captain he's so happy he's back and he's sorry he was mean to him at first. He has a present for him. He and the rest of the crew bought him a boat! He tells him they were just about to sail away because they thought he was dead. Milivoj asks Arnold what he wants to name the boat, and Ryan responds by shooting him in the face for attempted mutiny. And thus Milivoj dies by getting shot in the face by Arnold… again. Ivalia comes and grabs Ezmerelda, Tenke, and Arnold for the surprise. The Djinni of the Nessie then talk about the other members of the Nessie. Ottar officially dubs Viktor La Flamme as a Djinni of the Nessie after he abandons his family name. The Djinni then wonder what the other three Djinni of the Nessie are up to; including Gustav, Edgar aka Axel, and Escher (who died in Skagos). Ivalia comes over and thanks all of the Djinni and her friends for everything. She cries as she says goodbye to everyone. As all but Frank, Viktor, and Ivalia travel back to Nis'Eag, the others all travel by boat off to the Indy Isles with Arnold. As Frank's group leaves, a cobweb covered Owen Scott flies out of the portal left by the Crystal. Owen complains about spiders, hangovers, and alcohol. Meanwhile, in the distance, watching the Djinni of the Nessie board the ship and watching Ivalia set off with Frank… The Master talks with Thozgar about Ivalia being "One of the Four"… He tells Thozgar not to worry about her as she will be safe with the Djinni of the Nessie. Thozgar asks how they will find the others. The Master reveals himself to be a Djinni as well. And not only that, but he is now wielding Beckwith's Sunsword.